Amistad Perdida
by nayaftdemi
Summary: Quinn y Sam se reencuentran en un bar de Nueva York. Volverán a sentir viejos y nuevos sentimientos. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos? –Fabrevans- One-Shot.


Vayamos con los formalismos:

**-Título****: **Amistad Perdida

**-Serie:**Glee

**-Pareja/s:**Fabrevans (Sam&Quinn) / Pequeña aparición de Brittana (Santana&Brittany)

**-Diclaimer:** Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy

**-Summary:** Quinn y Sam se reencuentran en un bar de Nueva York. Volverán a sentir viejos y nuevos sentimientos. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos? –Fabrevans-

-_Comenten sobre que les ha parecido ^^-_

_

* * *

_

-Amistad Perdida

20 de Junio de 2017, Nueva York.

Una rubia caminaba entre todo el gentío de la gran ciudad, acababa de salir de trabajar, bueno, más bien de rodar. Trabaja en una exitosa serie de televisión de la cadena Fox. La chica se dirigía tranquilamente hacia un lujoso bar-restaurante. Solía ir allí tras salir de rodar, era un bonito y perfectamente decorado lugar, donde se respiraba un aire familiar. Saludó a la camarera, ella conocía perfectamente a los empleados, y sobre todo a la dueña del lugar. El "Duck Lounge" estaba regentado por la gran empresaria de NY, Santana López. Este era uno de los muchos restaurantes y otros servicios que Santana regentaba, la latina se había convertido en un as de los negocios. El nombre como era obvio lo eligió su chica, Brittany S. Pierce. Quien era una famosa bailarina también en Nueva York. Britt solía pasarse por el local, pues era su favorito y en alguna ocasión actuaba en el pequeño escenario.

A Quinn le encantaba ir allí, aparte de que sus dos mejores amigas del instituto lo regentaran, el sitio tenía encanto. Esa tarde la rubia tomaba su café con leche después de trabajar, amaba relajarse allí.

Un chico rubio le llamó la atención dando suaves golpecitos en su hombro derecho, Quinn se volvió y sus ojos avellana se abrieron con mucha intensidad.

-¡¿Sam? –Gritó sorprendida Q- ¿Sammy Evans? –Sonrió un poco-

-Quinn Fabray. –Sonrió el rubio- No me llames Sammy. –Pidió un poco sonrojado-

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó divertida la rubia indicándole que se sentara con ella-

-Venga ya Quinnie, no tengo 7 años. –Cruzó sus brazos Sam burlonamente-

Sam y Quinn se conocían desde los 3 años, habían sido mejores amigos desde entonces. Jugaban juntos en el parvulario y Sam defendía a Quinn de los otros niños. Más tarde fueron a la escuela primaria, donde parecían gemelos, ambos rubios y juntos en todas partes. En la secundaria se distanciaron un poco, Sam era el QB del equipo de fútbol y Quinn la animadora jefe de las Cheerios; cada uno comenzó a salir con otras personas hasta el punto de dejar de hablarse. El día de su graduación se reencontraron, pero desde entonces no volvieron a saber nada el uno del otro.

-Oye, no me llames Quinnie, yo tampoco tengo 7 años. –Rió Quinn-

-Claro, claro. –Se rió también Sam- ¿Qué tal te va por la gran ciudad?

-Bien, estoy trabajando como actriz en una de las series de Fox. Quizá me hayas visto. –Comentó la rubia- ¿Y tú?

-Lamentablemente no veo mucho la tele. –Se disculpó- Pero la buscaré para verte. –Me sacó la lengua- Yo trabajo como modelo y futuro cantante.

-Espera… ¿eres modelo? ¿De qué marca? ¿Cómo es que no te he visto? –Preguntó rápidamente Quinn-

-Kurt ha diseñado una línea de ropa, y me pidió que fuera su modelo principal –Sonrió orgulloso- Además, yo he desfilado con marcas menos conocidas, quizá por eso no lo supieras.

-Oh, entonces espero verte en una pasarela. –Rió burlonamente la chica- ¿Y futuro cantante?

-Sí, bueno, estoy en contacto con una productora, negociando lo que podría ser mi primer álbum de estudio. –Dijo él-

-Que tengas suerte. –Concluyó Quinn- Yo tengo alguna escena que debo cantar como mi personaje.

-Genial, entonces como los dos seguimos cantando… -Sonrió malvadamente, su sonrisa de cuando iba a hacer algo que dejaría avergonzada seguramente a Q- ¡Cantemos ahora!

-¿Q-Qué? –Dijo la rubia desconcertada-

Sam se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a donde estaban Santana y Brittany quienes casualmente habían aparecido por el local.

-Oye chicas, ¿Qué os parece que Q y yo cantemos algo? –Les preguntó Sam-

-¿Has convencido a Quinn para qué cante en público? –Rió Santana impresionada, mientras Britt hacía sonar la música-

El rubio tendió una mano a Q para que se levantara, y ambos se dirigieron al escenario.

-_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water.. Across the deep blue oceaaan. Under the open sky, oh my. Baby I'm trying. –_Cantó Sam mirándola-

-_Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard. _–Cantó ahora Quinn, también mirándolo-

-_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. __Lucky to be coming home again. _–Cantaron a dúo, ambos perdidos en la profundidad de los ojos del otro-

_-They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this every time we say goodbye. __I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will… _-Siguieron cantando ambos sin poder despegar la vista de la mirada penetrante de su compañero de canto, recordando tantas cosas-

-_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Uuuh uuuhh… Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. __Lucky to be coming home somedaaay. –_Volvieron a cantar el estribillo, sintiendo por dentro florecer nuevos sentimientos-

-_And so I¡m sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair. _–Cantó Sam mirando embobado a los ojos avellana de su mejor amiga-

-_Though the breezes through the trees. Move so pretty you're all I see as the world keeps spinning round; you hold me right here, right now. –_Entonó Quinn, quien empezaba a sentirse mareada por la intensidad de la mirada de su mejor amigo-

-_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home somedaaay. Ooooh ooh ooh ooooh ohh, ohh. –_Terminan la canción ambos sin perder el contacto visual, tanto que es Santana quien tose divertida para que bajen del escenario-

Quinn baja con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y Sam anda con la mirada brillante fija en su mejor amiga. Santana y Britt solo pueden sonreír cómplice mente-

-Sam, tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde y yo… -Intenta explicarse nerviosamente la rubia-

-Te entiendo, ¿Quieres qué te lleve a casa? –Propone el rubio-

-No hace falta, puedo caminar… -Diluye la proposición Q-

-Oh venga, no me cuesta nada. –Sonríe tranquilizador Sam-

Quinn acepta al fin y ambos salen del local hacía el coche del rubio, que no está muy lejos de allí.

-San, ¿crees qué acabarán juntos? –Le susurra Britt en el oído a Santana-

-Seguro que sí B. –Asegura la latina rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su rubia- ¿has visto como se miraban?

-Pues como yo te miro a ti. –Sonrió cariñosamente Britt, llevando a la zona VIP a Santana, que la besó dulcemente-

* * *

En el coche de Sam

Ambos iban en silencio, pensando sobre la canción y sobre todo su pasado juntos.

_-¿Me estoy enamorando de él? –Pensó para sí misma Quinn- Sólo somos, bueno, éramos los mejores amigos… Hay un antiguo cariño entre nosotros, pero eso no significa que me guste… -Intentó convencerse- Pero es que… está mucho mejor ahora. –Se mordió su labio inferior mientras lanzaba una mirada a su compañero-_

Sam estaba más musculoso que en su época de adolescente, sus músculos se habían desarrollado, aparte de que él había ido al gimnasio. Lucía su pelo rubio tal cual lo llevaba en el instituto, tal vez más corto, bueno, al él siempre le quedó bien y exclusivo. Sus ojos del mismo verde esmeralda que Quinn siempre quería ver cuando hablaba con él seguían allí, con la misma intensidad. Ese día lucía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y con un pequeño escote en V que podía abrirse o cerrarse con botones, llevaba la mitad desabrochados, dejando ver sus perfectos músculos, consiguiendo que Q no pudiera apartar sus ojos. También traía unos jeans hasta la rodilla, algo rotos en algunos lados, dándole aspecto casual. Y sus habituales converses negras.

_-¿Me estoy enamorando de Quinn? –Se preguntó mentalmente Sam- Éramos amigos, y bueno, ella siempre me pareció hermosa.. Eso no quiere decir que esté locamente enamorado –Intentó convencerse el rubio- Pero ahora está incluso más guapa que cuando la vi por última vez… -Miró disimuladamente a la chica junto a él cuando paraban en algún semáforo-_

Quinn seguía teniendo su figura estilizada de capitana de las porristas. Llevaba su rubia melena hasta mitad de la espalda y parecía brillar más incluso. Sus ojos avellana resplandecían siempre que la miraba. Sus labios rosados que de vez en cuando se mordía, volviendo loco a Sam cuando lo hacía. Ese día lucía unos shorts vaqueros combinados con una camiseta de tirantes blanca con letras de colores que rezaban "Make me crazy" y un chaleco vaquero a juego. Llevando a juego unas sandalias negras con tacón.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Muy bien señorita, hemos llegado. –Intervino Sam-

-Oh… ¿ya? Vaya, se me ha hecho muy corto el viaje… -Intentó sonreír Quinn-

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Quinn estaba reticente a marcharse todavía del coche y Sam parecía contento con esa elección.

-Emm… -Dijo Q si saber muy bien que pretendía- ¿Te… te volveré a ver?

-Claro, cuando quieras. –Medio sonrió Sam, sin darse cuenta de que se había inclinado un poco hacía la rubia-

_-¡Bésala! –Dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza del rubio-_

_-¡Bésalo! –Dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza de la rubia-_

Ambos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo porque se inclinaron un poco, pudiendo sentir la respiración de la persona frente a sí. La brecha entre ambos se cerró y sus labios conectaron. El beso fue aumentando de nivel hasta que ambos tuvieron que parar a respirar.

-Wow –Consiguió decir Sam tras el beso-

Quinn sonrió y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Supongo que siempre te he querido… -Volvió a decir el rubio-

-Yo también, ahora lo veo claro. –Sonrió la rubia- Yyyyy… ¿Querrías entrar a tomar algo? –Elevó sus cejas-

-Claro –Sonrió también Sam besándola y saliendo del coche-

Ambos salieron y Sam pasó su brazo por la cintura de Quinn que reposó su cabeza sobre el gran pecho del rubio. Desaparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta principal.

Una amistad perdida siempre puede ser recuperada, y en ocasiones más que eso.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Dejad un review please. (:_


End file.
